1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery that is not designed to be recharged, a rechargeable battery can be discharged and recharged. A low-capacity rechargeable battery has been used for a small-sized portable electronic device such as a mobile phone, a laptop computer, or a camcorder. A large-capacity battery has been prevalently used as a power supply for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle, or the like.
Recently, a high-power rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte and having a high energy density has been developed. The above-mentioned high power rechargeable battery is configured as a large-capacity rechargeable battery by connecting a plurality of rechargeable batteries in series to be able to drive a motor for devices requiring large power, such as an electric vehicle, etc.
In addition, one large-capacity rechargeable battery is configured from a plurality of rechargeable batteries generally connected to each other in series and the rechargeable battery may be a cylindrical shape or a quadrangular shape.
A rechargeable battery includes an exhaust member that opens when the internal pressure is increased. This is to prevent the explosion of the rechargeable battery due to the increase in the internal pressure of the rechargeable battery.
The gas discharged from the rechargeable battery should be rapidly discharged to the outside. If gas in the rechargeable battery is not rapidly discharged to the outside, the rechargeable battery may explode or ignite. In order to rapidly discharge the gas in the rechargeable battery, the pressure in the housing of the battery module should be sufficiently low. However, when the rechargeable batteries are positioned in the closed and sealed housing, the pressure in the housing is not sufficiently low to rapidly discharge gas and the rechargeable battery may explode.
For example, since the pressure in the housing is increased after the exhaust member of one rechargeable battery is opened, gas is not rapidly discharged because the exhaust members of the other rechargeable batteries are also opened in this state, causing increased internal pressure such that the rechargeable battery may explode.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.